Iku Nagae
Summary Iku Nagae (永江 衣玖 Nagae Iku) is a messenger of the Dragon Palace, whose job is to observe the daily mood of the atmosphere. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly far higher Name: Iku Nagae Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Oarfish Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Adaptation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: At least Island level, possibly far higher (Far superior to the likes of Cirno. Is an emissary of the Dragon God and is implied to be able to channel part of its power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Rei'sen) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Rei'sen) Striking Strength: At least Island Class, possibly far higher Durability: At least Island level, possibly far higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Iku is vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reading the atmosphere:' Iku can read the "mood" of a place, and adapt to it right away. *'Borrowing the Dragon's power:' As a messenger of the Dragon Palace, Iku can call upon the power of the Dragon. It is unknown whether or not the Dragon is the source of her ability to manipulate the weather to cause thunderstorms and rainfall, though it is possible, given the Dragon's abilities. Skill Cards: *'Able-Swimming Dragon Fish:' By synchronizing her movements with the wind, Iku greatly increases her speed. *'Celestial Maiden's Strike:' Iku uses her shawl to catch her opponent, holding them in place so she can electrocute them. *'Dragon's Eye:' Iku fires two glowing, curving orbs connected by coursing lightning at her opponent. *'Dragon Fish's Strike:' Iku wraps her robes around her arm and then lunges forwards, using it as a spear. *'Dragon Fish's Wrath:' Calling thunder from above her, Iku generates an electrical current and forms a barrier of electricity. *'Dragon God's Lightning Flash:' Iku bends lightning and fires a scatter of electrical shots at her opponent. *'Dragon God's Strike:' After charging her robes with electricity, Iku fires it forwards. *'Dragon God's Wrath:' Iku strikes her opponent from above with a thunderbolt. *'Electrostatic Guided Missile:' After gathering lightning in her hand, Iku fires a guided bolt of electricity at her target. *'Veils Like Water:' After posing, Iku lashes out with her robes, nullifying projectiles by swatting them aside. *'Veils Like Wind:' Iku creates a unique mass of wind that blows bullets at her opponent. *'Whiskers of the Dragon God:' Iku releases balls of lightning around her. Spell Cards: *'Angel's Raiment "Veils Like Sky":' Iku shrouds herself in the wind, making it more difficult to land a blow. *'Angel's Raiment "Veils Like Time":' Using her veil, Iku can call upon the wind to break an enemy's focus and create an opening, even when they're in the middle of an attack. *'Dragon Fish "Oarfish's Swimming Shot":' Iku surrounds herself with spheres of electricity that spin around her, slowly spiraling farther and farther away. *'Electric Sign "Thunder Drum Shot":' Iku fires a ball of electricity at her opponent, which, after traveling far enough, splits into several other spheres. *'Fish Sign "Dragon Fish Drill":' After coating her arm and robes in electricity, Iku thrusts her arm forwards and pierces her opponent with a powerful electrical discharge. *'Light Star "Light Dragon's Sigh":' Iku forms a large mass of electricity directly above her head. *'Orb Sign "Orb of the Five-Clawed Dragon":' Iku creates a star from five bolts of electricity, which advances forwards like the claw of a dragon. *'Thorn Sign "Thundercloud Stickleback":' Iku surrounds herself in a powerful electrical field that repulses anyone who gets too close. *'Thunder Sign "Elekiter Dragon Palace":' Iku summons a powerful thunderbolt from the heavens. *'Thunder Fish "Thundercloud Fish's Swimming Shot":' Iku fires a lightning bolt that constantly changes direction to strike her opponent from new angles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Adaptation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 6